17 March 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-03-17 ; Comments *(User:RazorBladeAlley): 1 C90 of this show - here's the tracks... Again, spellings made from listening closely but may be out a bit so feel free to edit. *The above C90 was never shared but selected tracksand intros/outros have now become available from the Max-dat and Lee collections. * Sessions *Scarfo #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1998-02-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting SIDE A *unknown artist: Bourbon Street Beat (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 $''' *Screeching Weazel: Compact Discs (album - "Major Label Debut") *''JP - "This is very popular with our dogs"'' *MA4: Bull Terrier (12" - "Step Into Our World / Bull Terrier") Formation FORM 12075 '''@ *Hofman: Ladies On The Way (7" single "Ladies On The Way / Motorcade") *Scarfo: Americana (session) *Beau Dollar: I'm Ready, I'm Ready (v/a album - The Get It! Raw Funk Of '67 - '69!) Get It $''' *Delgados: And So The Talking Stopped (album sampler - Peloton) Chemikal Underground PCHEM 024CD *Natch-ral: Seek Selassie I (7") Star Trail '''$ *Dog Boy: Chloe (7" EP - Dogboy EP) Dogboy DOGONE *Maddox Brothers & Rose: Let Me Ride My Pony Down The Sunset Trail (album On The Air: The 1940s) Arhoolie CD 447 $''' *Scarfo: One Eighty (session) *Fridge: Teletexted (album - Semaphore) Output OPRCD12 '''$ *Genetic: Floor (Auratone Mix) (12" - Floor) Dragonfly BFLT45 @ $ SIDE B *Jesus & Mary Chain: Rocket (CD single - Cracking Up) Creation CRESCD 292 *Pick N' Mixed Feat. Velvet Jones: Twisted Ska (12") SixtyDegreesNorth ABEL 001 @ $ *Karate: Operation: Sand (7") Southern 185537 *Vivian Jackson & The Prophets: Deliver Me From My Enemies (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 @ $ *Scarfo: Sinatra Cars (session) *Melt-Banana: Wrest The Fist (Just For Reflection) (split 7" with Killout Trash - Most Wanted World Wide sp) Kool Pop POP 7.001 / Rødel RR14 $/£ *Pile Driver: Puddle Of Piss In A Warehouse (12" single V.U. Meter / Puddle Of Piss In A Warehouse) Cluster CLUSTER 19 @ £ *Sodastream: Turnstyle (album - Enjoy) Aquamudvuv AMV 010CD £''' *Gilded Lil: Wang (7") Bosque BOSC 026 £''' End of SIDE B *Decoder: Vapour Dub (12") Hard Leaders HL021 @ £ *Scarfo: Good Cop Bad Cop (session) *Melys: Paper Stone Scissors (single - Diwifr) Arctic FROST 104CD @ £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_153.mp3 *2) 1998-03-xx Peel Show LE398 *3) 1998-03-xx Peel Show LE399 ;Length *1) 04:04:55 (01:14:35-01:54:43) (to 1:20:41 unique) *2) 1:31:55 (from 57:59) *3) 1:30:53 (to 24:58) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 153 *2) Created from LE398 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1998 Lee Tape 398 *3) Created from LE399 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1998 Lee Tape 399 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes